


【卡带】物似主人形

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo
Summary: 六火卡×战犯土   A卡O土





	【卡带】物似主人形

六火卡×战犯土 A卡O土

1.  
六代目养了只鹦鹉。

木叶村里走过路过见过的人都得冲拎着鸟笼子的火影大人竖起大拇哥，夸上几句这鸟声音洪亮，口齿伶俐。

这本没什么，谁还不准在职老干部有点养花遛鸟的个人爱好?

问题就在于全忍界没人不知道，作为即使缺蓝也要在每一个土流壁上精雕四个狗头的木叶“土影”——旗木卡卡西，是个坚定的狗派，家里养着一足球队的忍犬。

所以说这人，没事怎么突然养起鸟来了？

2.  
宇智波带土躺在床上闭着眼睛，张着嘴微微喘息。

昨晚卡卡西跟吃了春药似的，一进门就锢着腰把他裤子脱了。把人往床上一压咬住后脖子上的腺体，连个前戏都没有就直直往生殖腔里捅，换着姿势插入，弄得他直叫。

带土还没到发情期，又刚生完孩子，生殖腔的小口还脆弱着，被卡卡西这么搞一次去了半条命似的，只能张嘴吐着舌、抖着腿顺从地打开自己身体的最深处，让男人在腔里成了结，满满当当地又灌满了一肚子精液。

直直折腾到大半夜，歇下来的时候两人都汗津津的，气喘吁吁，虚脱一般交叠着，连去洗干净的力气也没有了。卡卡西是因为本就精力有限，白天作为火影要统筹大局，晚上还要操劳，努力让家里的omega怀上。带土则是因为身上的封印，并且不断受孕、分娩也虚耗着男性omega原本强健的身体。

带土趴在卡卡西身上，撑不起身来，也懒得撑。男人的性器还留在他体内，而他连抬起腰挣脱也做不到。其实想想也没必要，一直插着说不定还能快点怀上下一胎。

自己活着不就是为了这事吗？

作为一个能完全兼容柱间细胞的容器，全忍界最后一个能孕育纯种宇智波的生殖腔，他活着能创造的价值远远超过当初的设想。

正如卡卡西当初所说：活着，然后赎罪。

对于自己现在的境况，带土并无怨恨，也不自艾。他当初做了太多错事，欠下太多罪孽，这些都是他应当受着的。

真的，他一点没觉得痛，甚至于连麻木也是多余。

他只是觉得自己的人生变得比琳死后还来得空旷而且模糊，感受不到现在，也没有未来。

3.  
那一身雪白的鹦鹉来家里有几天了，虽然带土从没给过它好脸色，卡卡西每天出门前还是把它打理好了再提到卧房里，给他作伴。

带土不待见这只鸟，并不是说自己一个原四战大boss就在这圈养似的生活里越发阴暗起来，非要跟一只傻头傻脑的鸟较劲。而是因为这鸟实在太烦，每天吃吃喝喝狂扇翅膀之余，还一副迫切盼望带土来跟它玩的模样，用洪亮的声音一遍遍高声喊着：“obito! obito! ”

带土这时就会越发烦躁起来，就像对着卡卡西一样。说来也奇怪，这鹦鹉浑身雪白，单单是面上有块黑斑，简直像极了带着张面罩，也许就是由着这点，旗木卡卡西才会破天荒养了只鸟。

其实这不知什么品种的鹦鹉被卡卡西调教得很好，并不烦人，正所谓物似主人形。它平时也只自顾自地在架子上走来走去，探着脑袋小心翼翼地观察着带土的脸色，偶尔见他心情好了就见缝插针地扇着翅膀高声叫唤几声自己的名字。

带土听着烦了，就骂道：“吵死了。”

鹦鹉立刻就安静了，不再多出一声，在架子上站了会儿，好像试探着，又用那种带土熟悉的口气说：“obito，obito。”

带土偏头冷冷看着它，它也偏着头看着带土：“obito，obito。”

然后瞥见窗前那棵树摇晃着落下几片叶子，带土不知又想起什么，脸色瞬间更加阴沉下来，手闪电般一伸就抓住那白鹦鹉，死死攥在手里……

4.  
这天卡卡西回来得比较早，路上还帮带土买了他最喜欢吃的那家红豆糕。进了房间，身上的火影袍都没来得及脱，头一眼就先看见笼子空了，不由拎着糕点盒子就问：“带土，鹦鹉呢？”

带土转着脖颈，偏偏头不甚在意道：“烦人得很，就捏死了。”

卡卡西一时愕然，直直挺在家门口，半晌都没做声。只手里狠攥着装着红豆糕的袋子，不一时又好似无力般，松了手，包装精心的糕点直直砸下，碎了一地。

带土看着卡卡西脸上那近似伤心的表情，心情烦闷之间更生起一股没来由的狠厉，狠狠扒了自己身上半遮不遮的紫色浴衣，赤裸走到男人面前，抓过卡卡西垂着的手放在自己身下：“卡卡西，操我。”

5.  
话音未落，带土就被推搡着狠狠按倒在床上，身上的alpha制住他的手腕，并不急于动作，只是居高临下的看着他，眼神痛苦又漠然。

半晌，卡卡西修长白皙的手摸上带土鼓胀的胸乳，骨节分明的手指夹起omega因情潮而充血挺立的肉红色乳头，毫无怜惜的玩弄，左右碾着向外拉起，用手上的薄茧狠狠刮擦硕大凸起的乳晕。

“啊……”带土忍不住呻吟起来，半个身子像过电一般，快感伴着疼痛袭来，后穴正抽搐着发热，一股暖流涌出了穴口。

卡卡西甚至刻意地放出Alpha信息素将他包裹起来，潜意识里主导了带土的神智，将本性里的omega本能极度放大，让他变成彻底成为在男人身下承欢受孕的雌兽。

在这汹涌的情潮里，带土两块原本就饱满硬挺的胸肌更加卉涨，撑起一个诱人的弧度。在不断的受孕哺乳之后，乳晕也早已不是原本正常男性的大小，而是像每一个哺乳期的omega一般大如圆盘，因为兴奋的原因一圈深粉的乳肉都饱满得鼓了起来，连同胀大的乳蒂顶端也微微张着口，好像稍微用力一捏，就会喷溅出粘稠的乳汁。

精壮的腹肌下那个淫荡饥渴的穴里也早已被漱漱喷涌出来的淫液打湿个透彻，湿红的穴道开合不已，饥渴得一抽一抽的，充分做好了受孕的准备。

卡卡西修长的手指深探进了穴口，熟练地翻搅着湿润的肠道，打了个圈，指尖狠狠碾压过内里的一点凸起。带土整个人不由得抽搐了一下，眼神有些失焦，全身泛起潮红，无比诚实地将两条腿张得更开了......

身下omega痴缠放荡的情态，只让卡卡西心里又钝痛起来，他看着带土失神迷茫的眼睛，为自己和他都感到一阵悲哀。

他因自己心中那点卑劣的渴望，希翼带土能够活着，活下来。赎罪也好，受罪也罢，他只求带土能活着。

战后带土作为最大的俘虏，或者说是战利品。现在这样的结果卡卡西当初也不是没设想过，只是他太害怕失去，的确作为一名优秀的忍者他很擅长忍耐，但他无法再一次承受眼睁睁看着带土在自己面前死去，却无能为力。

他自私地把带土桎梏在这人世的地狱里，陪着自己受罪。

卡卡西唾弃着自己，却从不后悔，甚至心中还暗自庆幸着上天仁慈地给了自己这样的选择。可带土的痛苦让他动摇，感到一股深深的无力。或许，自己又一次错了……

6.  
卡卡西抽出一只手扶住自己的性器，轻轻抵在软嫩的穴口，omega情潮中的小穴松软湿润，开始就顺畅地顶进一半，紧紧包裹的触感让两人都不禁微微颤抖起来。

卡卡西先是技巧性地顶弄着穴心缓缓摆腰厮磨，再用涨硬的头部打着转儿地研磨着穴心，把那处碾得酸麻，刺激着欲念的欲液大量分泌出来，润滑着肉棒抽动的路径。

即使这般亲密的交合并不是出于情爱，卡卡西还是柔情地抚慰着身下的带土，在隐秘而深厚的爱意里挺身抽插，熟稔地鞭挞着身下的躯体，精准地顶到那个让对方难以自拔的一点。

两人的信息素在空气中也交织迎合，产生难以言说的化学反应，彼此都更加投入这一场绝望却香艳的性爱中……

…………………………

醒来的时候，一睁眼，带土便对着一张熟悉的睡脸。他看着犹在睡梦中的男人，微微下垂的眼睑显得很温柔，挺拔的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇放松着，唇角下点缀着一颗调皮的黑痣。

紧闭的右目正中有一道狭长的伤痕，却并不减损男人的美貌，甚至还平添了一分神秘的性感，引人遐想。

这一刀还是卡卡西因自己而受的，当初自己也在自以为的弥留之际把眼睛给了他，想陪着骄傲却孤独的少年一起看清这世界。可惜物是人非，自己和眼前人都不再是什么纯情少年。

即使到现在他还是丢不下这人独活。

晨光里有些微的凉意，他能感觉到卡卡西呼出来的，一点一点的，温暖的鼻息。

曾经这就是他想要的。

7.  
带土又怀上了。

春野樱给躺在床上的omega检查完，脱下医用手套，也不禁皱着眉叮嘱道：“即使是最适合生育的omega也不能这么毫无节制。”

取出随身携带的病历簿记录下收集到的数据，她顿了顿，接着对卡卡西说：“带土的身体状况比我预想的还差，如果可以最好申请转移到医院安胎。”

卡卡西对此不置可否，只是先用眼神询问着带土的想法。这一点上带土倒是很无所谓，从卡卡西家里转到医院，不过是换了个大些的笼子软禁监视罢了。

于是带土依旧对卡卡西视若无睹，就如以往一般沉默着，闭目养神。

但这回打破僵持局面的不再是卡卡西圆场的笑声，一只白色的鸟从窗外扑腾着回来，满屋子拍翅膀，兴高采烈地：“obito! obito! ”

一时间屋里三个人六目都聚焦在那不速之客身上，那白鸟可读不懂尴尬紧张的空气，扑扇着翅膀在屋里左顾右盼了一阵，开口就道：“obito! obito!”

声音无比之响亮，像个人在讲话似的，带土躺在床上，皱着眉不痛快地骂道：“这破鸟怎么又回来了？”

卡卡西看着那鹦鹉，愣了一下，就笑了。

8.  
卡卡西又宝贝似的把那鸟妥妥当当地安置在庭院里，回来见带土在床上坐着发呆，就走到男人身边，轻轻弯腰从背后抱住了他。

突然的触碰让带土的身体僵了僵，见卡卡西只是拥抱，没有进一步的动作，也就放松下来。他已不记得他们之间是否曾有过这样简单的拥抱，他们一直以来似乎都是或争锋相对、或互相伤害的纠缠。

在沉默里，卡卡西把额头抵在带土头顶上，半晌都没再动，夕阳从窗口照进来，映在墙上一高一低的两个黑影。

…………………………

晚上吃过饭，卡卡西摆出一壶酒和几样小菜，拉着带土对月小酌。旗木家的老宅远离木叶中心，地势也好，游廊上坐着，抬头就看得见满天繁星。

“带土，这个孩子生下来我们自己养，好不好？”

带土往天上看了好一会，才开口慢吞吞地说：“卡卡西，我早就没有了选择的权利，你也不必询问我的意见。”

“…………”

带土还记得他和卡卡西的第一个孩子，刚生下来的时候那么小，红红的，皱巴巴的，有和卡卡西同样颜色的银白胎毛。

曾经那就是他未来的寄托，荒芜人生里的救赎。他把这小生命小心翼翼的护在怀里，感谢着上天对他不吝的仁慈，心里想着把这孩子平平安安的养大，给他找一个好的归宿，安排出美满和乐的生活，这样的想象里，有着没完没了的操心和喜悦，似乎便不会那么空虚，人生也终于能有所延续。

但就是这么一份温情，作为一个罪人，他被告知没有资格保留。

卡卡西又抱住他，摩挲着轻轻擦拭带土脸庞滑落的泪水，在那拥抱中，渐渐又无力起来，把头搭在他肩头，“obito，对不起……”

对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起…………

带土眼前更加模糊起来，看不见也听不见面前的男人，只知道卡卡西搂着自己自顾自反复地说着什么……

9.  
带土又怀上之后，卡卡西就没再和他欢爱过，行动之间也小心翼翼的，会保持一点避免擦枪走火的距离。

没了肉体纠缠，也闭口不提过往，两人的关系像是忽然之间纯情干净起来。

鹦鹉胡言乱语些什么的时候，卡卡西在他面前手忙脚乱地逗着鸟，日子熨帖而平淡的过着，就像所有俗世里简单的幸福。

但两人再也不会有那晚一样的交谈，谁也没有说什么，只像初识不久一般有分寸地相处着。

保有着这种墙角暗处里生长出来的，脆弱又模糊的甜蜜。

fin


End file.
